


Expected surprise which turned out to be very unexpected

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [35]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max finds a surprise in her locker, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Due to a recent event in the locker room many of the girls knew Max's combination for her locker. Therefore, Max kinda expected a surprise but what Max saw when she opened her locker today was very unexpected ...





	Expected surprise which turned out to be very unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [13: Not So Unlucky Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755481) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 

> Once again I highly recommend reading first the very well written and funny story that inspired this!

**Max**: * opens her locker *  
**Kate**: Hi, Max.  
**Max**: Kate? What are you doing in my locker?  
**Kate**: I'm waiting for you.  
**Max**: You know ... I was expecting something ... since so many know my combination now but ...  
**Kate**: You did not think that it would be me?  
**Max**: ... yes. Also, I was expecting a scary-punk-ghost ... or something like that ... I wasn't expecting something so beautiful!  
**Kate**: Thank you, Max * blushes * I also did not think that I would ever do such a thing. Maybe it's the bond ... I do not know ... but you make me want to do stuff like this.  


**Kate**: ... so you come in?  
**Max**: * looks to the left *  
**Max**: * looks to the right *  
**Max**: * smiles * Of course! * enters the locker *  


**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D model is from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
